gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of the dosh khaleen
The temple of the ''dosh khaleen'' (Dothraki: '''Vaesof Doshi Khaleen') is the most important of the few permanent buildings in Vaes Dothrak, the capital and only city of the Dothraki. It the seat of the ''dosh khaleen, the widows of the Dothraki khals, who oversee the religion of the Dothraki, advise the khals, and administrate Vaes Dothrak. History Background When a khal dies, his khaleesi is expected to return to Vaes Dothrak at the earliest possibility to join the dosh khaleen and take up residence in the Temple. It is a great and potentially problematic violation of tradition if a khaleesi elects not to do this."Oathbreaker" In addition to serving as the communal residence of the dosh khaleen, the Temple is used to host important ceremonies and the occasional feast for the current Great Khal."A Golden Crown" The khalar vezhven, the gathering of khals to determine which cities to plunder and which populations to enslave, is held within the Temple. "Oathbreaker" Season 1 in a ritual conducted by the dosh khaleen (seen behind her)]] Daenerys is summoned by the dosh khaleen to eat a stallion's heart so that the crones can read the omens, with the ceremony taking place in the temple itself. At first it seems she won't hold the raw meat down, but to both her and Drogo's relief she is able to compose herself. The crones declare Daenerys and Drogo's son will be "The Stallion Who Mounts the World", a great conqueror whose coming is long foretold in Dothraki history. Daenerys says his name will be Rhaego, after her brother Rhaegar Targaryen who was slain in the rebellion by Robert Baratheon. Later on, Dany's brother Viserys interrupts a feast held within the Temple, and commits the ultimate sacrilege by drawing a weapon. Khal Drogo, careful not to violate tradition himself, melts down some gold in a pot and pours it over Viserys's head, killing him; a bloodless death that is tolerated by both Daenerys and the dosh khaleen."A Golden Crown" Season 6 After being captured by the Dothraki, Daenerys was offered to Khal Moro as a gift. She eventually earned the respect of the khal after explaining to him that she was Khal Drogo's wife. However, instead of escorting her to Meereen as per her request, Khal Moro's wife tells her that she must remain in the temple of Vaes Dothrak with the dosh khaleen for the rest of her life as she was a widow of a khal and a former khaleesi."The Red Woman" Daenerys is welcomed to the Temple by the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen, who admonishes her for not returning to the Temple immediately after Khal Drogo's death. She relates her own history as the wife of Khal Savo to connect with Daenerys, but warns her that because she violated tradition, it is up to the khals assembling for the khalar vezhven to decide whether Daenerys will join their ranks."Oathbreaker" Later on, the High Priestess, clearly hoping that Daenerys will be allowed to stay with them, explains the politics of the dosh khaleen, and that some of them dislike Daenerys and her obvious Valyrian features, thinking that the Dothraki shouldn't breed with outsiders. The high priestess dismisses them, however, pointing out that the Dothraki have always interbred and taken outsiders as khaleesi. She points out a khaleen of Lhazareen origin to illustrate her point. The khalar vezhven, is held within the Temple, although the dosh khaleen themselves only make an appearance to bring Daenerys before the khals to be judged. The Mother of Dragons turns the tables on the khals and destroys the Temple of the dosh khaleen, killing everyone inside. The dosh khaleen are amongst the crowd gathering to watch the conflagration, and when they see Daenerys emerge from the flames unburnt, they bow with the rest."Book of the Stranger" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Temple is much the same. References de:Tempel der Dosh Khaleen Category:Locations Category:Locations in Essos Category:Religion Category:Dothraki culture